


Sombre destin

by Ambrena



Series: Un jour, il serait roi. [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, la première fois qu'on lui a déposé Arthur bébé dans les bras, alors qu'il tenait le nourrisson et pensait à l'avenir, à l'extraordinaire potentiel, mais aussi aux souffrances qu'il ne pourrait lui épargner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombre destin

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la session 2010 d'Obscur Echange, mais c'est bien trop court ! Je devrais étoffer...

Ygerne lui déposa le bébé rose et potelé dans les bras, visiblement à contrecœur.  
« Je vous le confie, Merlin. Prenez-en soin. »  
Puis elle s’enfuit rapidement dans les escaliers, afin de lui dissimuler ses pleurs.  
Merlin resta donc seul en compagnie de l’enfant. Quel sombre destin l’attendait ! La gloire, mais aussi la honte, la déchéance, et la mort…  
Ce serait le plus juste des rois, le meilleur d’entre eux. Des siècles plus tard, on parlerait encore de lui et de sa magnanimité légendaire. Et les Chevaliers de sa Table Ronde feraient le tour du monde.  
Mais tout ceci se paierait cher.  
Il serait marié à une femme stérile qui le tromperait avec son meilleur ami, engendrerait un fils avec sa propre sœur et serait finalement assassiné par ce dernier. Et l’union de ses vaillants combattants serait dissoute.  
Pauvre petit être ! Comme l’avenir s’annonçait triste, noble et triste…  
« Si seulement j’avais le pouvoir de t’épargner ne serait-ce qu’un tiers de ta destinée, murmura le vieil enchanteur, ému, sans pour autant en retirer la dimension héroïque, je te jure que je le ferais. »  
Une unique larme roula sur sa joue parcheminée.  
Il poussa un profond soupir et, le jeune Arthur lové toujours dans ses bras, il descendit les marches afin d’aller retrouver le paysan qui devait s’occuper du garçon.


End file.
